


corn chip

by 3311



Series: One shots - DBH rarepairs week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death (but happy ending), Horror Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3311/pseuds/3311
Summary: Leo and his friends explore a mysterious house in the woods. Spooks ensue.for the supernatural + laughter prompt for dbhrarepairs week over tumblr





	corn chip

This wasn’t a good idea, Leo knew that, but common sense wasn’t his strong suit. You didn’t go into the thick woods when you were super fucked up on half a bottle of vodka and that new red-ice thing; you didn’t walk into a derelict, abandoned house, with junkies you called your friends but the truth was you barely knew them and they, as Matt’s troubled bird had said, would sell you to satan for one corn chip, or even less. Common sense may not be strong within him, but Leo was really good at predicting outcomes.

They came upon the house all of a sudden, one of those victorian monstrosities. Leo hadn’t actually believed it would be there, but here it was just like a corpse in the middle of the woods forgotten and rotting (just like he’d be all too soon), and something told him he should run back now, but he didn’t trust himself to tell right from left in his current state, when would he learn not to mix his booze with his drugs.

They sneaked in through a window; Leo cut himself with the broken glass, got dirt all over him. Everything was going fantastic, he thought he saw huge black blotches, blacker than black, run away from them as they walked through the house, spiders he guessed, kinda big ones, he didn’t mind spiders all that much (as well he shouldn’t, a few would be living inside his skull soon enough) but his whole body itched uncomfortably anyway, maybe because the house reminded him somewhat of his dad’s place, same expensive wood work, same icy chill of indifference.

There was a crash and then jarring laughter, his 3 companions were getting rowdy, breaking whatever they could find that wasn’t broken already. Leo didn’t feel like joining them, really all he wanted was to curl up somewhere and fucking sleep it off, maybe there would be a room upstairs, he’d do with an old mattress or whatever, he found a stairwell, but it looked unsafe, like it wouldn’t hold his weight at all. He heard doors opening and slamming shut upstairs though, and wondered if someone was living here, or if it was only the wind and the whole old house would come down on their heads, as if replying to the doors upstairs, a door right next to him slammed shut startling him. ‘Don’t be fucking stupid’ Leo told himself ‘it’s just a drafty, old, spooky house’

“Hey, check this shit out!” Vic called out

Leo went into the big living room to check that shit out, because again, no common sense.

The bright moonlight coming in through the window gave the room an eerie glow, there were rusty symbols all over the walls, all over the floor.

“That looks like real blood, man” Drew said, he sounded amazed but not scared

“Maybe, like, we shouldn’t be here when whoever did this comes back” Leo said, his head was starting to hurt, he felt like he was going to black out any second now, want it or not, and he shivered involuntarily when he saw the same rusty thing splattered on the wall, it put him in mind of, like, blood from a gunshot in a movie, execution style, that type of thing.

“You don’t know what this is?” Rod said “This is form 3 years ago, when that guy got killed here”

Oh, yeah, Leo remembered now, there had been a disappearance at the very least, but Rod always liked to blow things out of proportion especially when drunk or high.

“It was so messed up” Rod continued excitedly “He was killed right here, they never caught the guy that actually did it, but some drunk kids found the body, still warm, some say he was still alive when they found him. They were some weird fucks, like into witchcraft and shit, so they drew this crap in his blood, the next day one of them called the police because he was too freaked out about it, but when they came back with the cops the body was gone”

“Bullshit, you are making this shit up” Drew argued

“I’m not, my brother told me!” Rod hesitated, as if he’d said something he shouldn’t “Fucking google it!” he added

“I fucking will” Drew said, taking out his phone “Oh shit, no fucking signal”

The house creaked then, it sounded like heavy footsteps on the second floor you couldn’t get to, at least not by the rotting staircase

“Maybe we should put in new blood, to appease the house demons” Vic said grandly, walking into the weird circle in the floor, he said it loudly like someone who is suddenly afraid but won’t admit to it 

“Yeah, why not” Rod replied, always willing to play along “who is it going to be” he said taking his knife out of his pocket

“Leo’s just cut himself with the window” Drew gave him away

“Shut the fuck up” Leo said

“Perfect!” Rod said “Come on Leo, don’t be a pussy”

“Whatever” Leo said rolling his eyes, he walked into the creepy circle, and touched the floor, smudging a bit of his clotting blood on it “There, happy?”

Rod yanked Leo’s hand suddenly and cut through his palm, drops of fresh blood fell from the new wound. 

“Shit, man!” Leo exclaimed clutching at his hand, the cut wasn’t that deep, but it was painful “What the fuck, what’s wrong with you?!”

“It’s barely a scratch” Rod said “Why are you always such a whiny bitch?” He said shoving Leo’s shoulder, trying to provoke him, but Leo wasn’t stupid enough to get into a head on fight with Rod when they both were this fucked up.

“Yeah, whatever I’m out of here” Leo said, he felt his blood run down his arm soaking his jumper’s sleeve, still dripping into the floor, into the weird circle made out of someone else’s old, dried up blood

“You can’t go yet” Rod spat, holding Leo by his arm

“Just let him go, Rod” Vic said cautiously

“No one is leaving if I don’t fucking feel like it” Rod said taking his gun out

The footsteps were louder upstairs now, but none of them noticed, focusing as they were in Rod and his gun, this wasn’t new, it was always like this, his tantrums.

“Come on, Rod, we are having fun here, right?” Drew said, he had the most practice deescalating these type of situations

Then everything happened all at once, the doors of the moonlight lit room slammed shut, and someone started knocking wildly at the other side of them, the black spiders upset by this (and were they actually spiders, Leo couldn’t really tell) ran all over the walls, Rod started shooting aimlessly at them, at the doors, at any shadow that startled him

“Don’t fucking mess with me, I’m going to fucking kill you!” Rod said wildly, apparently that red-ice thing only made him more volatile, good to know

Drew tried to grab the gun, Leo vaguely thought his head hurt more now and then he finally blacked out.

“Fucking wake up, you fucking idiot!” Was the next thing Leo heard, he didn’t open his eyes, someone kicked at his legs “Enough, fucking dumbass!”

“Jeez, stop fucking kicking at me, what the hell” Leo sat up feeling groggy, but in a nice way, as if he had just waken from a refreshing evening nap. The room was just as before, but quiet, his friends weren’t anywhere to be seen, a man he didn’t recognize stood over him, he looked slightly older than him, really pissed off

“I think I blacked out” Leo said, he tried to take his phone out to see the hour, but it wasn’t in his pocket, he may have dropped it anywhere in the woods, damn it.

“You think” The pissed off man said, “You shouldn’t have been here in the first place, stupid fucking kids, coming here, “I dare you to do this, I dare you to do that, let’s see which of us has less fucking brains hahaha” fucking hell!” the man said

“I’m not a kid, I’m 28!” Leo said, he could claim the upper hand on that point at least

“If anything that works against you, dumbass” The man said drily

“You were messing with us with the doors and the footsteps and shit, that is so very grown up of you” Leo rebuked, “You squatting here or what?”

The man shrugged “None of your fucking business”

Leo decided to take that as a yes, even if the man didn’t look at all like a homeless person. His leather jacket and his green v-neck shirt looked new, his hair was brushed back with one or two strands falling over his forehead, a bit of a vintage bad boy look, it suited him.

“So,” Leo said “How did you get on the second floor? Those stairs are like rotting out”

“So far, so good” the man said

“Can you show me?” Leo asked, because it was that, or get back to town alone by the dark woods, or try to find the others, but maybe this guy would let him stay until it was light out

The man scoffed, “Whatever,” he said walking out of the living room, Leo scrambled up to follow him

The man walked up the stairs with his heavy steps, Leo stood at the foot of the staircase looking at it dubiously, but if it held on to this guy stumping around, it would probably stand his lighter steps, he followed him up.

The rooms in the second floor were just as abandoned as the first although not as vandalized, maybe because not many dared walk up those fragile-looking stairs. If he was squatting here he was really living with nothing but rotting wood and bird poop. The man sat casually at the little bar, where there were still dusty glasses and full bottles as if whoever had lived here had just walked out and forgotten to come back.

“How you feeling?” The man asked with a frown that seemed to Leo more puzzled than angry or worried

“Actually good” Leo replied, sitting at the window seat, “I was like, really messed up, but now I’m feeling better. What’s your name?”

The man glared at him

“Come on! Question for question, it’s only fair!” Leo insisted

“Gavin” Gavin said shortly

“I’m Leo!” Leo said with a smile, and turned to look out of the window “Hey! What’s that?”

There were colored lights floating in the distance, were they like car lights, or chinese lanterns, or even bugs? He couldn’t really tell. They floated up and down in different colors, blue and purple, and green and yellow and orange.

Gavin shrugged, “Dunno, weird lights, they show up sometimes”

“Wanna go check them out?” Leo said excitedly

“What the hell for?”

“Aren’t you curious to see what they are?”

“No,” Gavin said drily “unlike someone I don’t trip all over myself because I see something shiny”

“Oh, come on!”

After a moment of consideration Gavin scoffed, but he got up

“Yeah!” Leo said animatedly 

As they went back down the stairs there was a loud thump, this time it seemed to come from under them, Leo stopped to listen; maybe that’s where his friends had gone to hide without him

“Get a move on, dumbass!” Gavin called out to him “We’ll miss your lights or whatever the fuck”

Leo rushed after him, the lights did seem more interesting, and Gavin seemed like much better company than Rod with his gun. The woods felt eerier that usual, but maybe it was only because he was following a literal stranger off the path, it wasn’t a good idea, but he really wanted to trust this Gavin.

Again, Leo saw weird shadows through the trees, this time they seemed more human-like, or at least humanish, but they were too thin, their arms and legs too long, they gave him a really creepy feeling but maybe he was imagining things, maybe he was still under like red-ice hallucinations or whatever, he thought he saw them climb the trees with those long limbs, in a viscous way, like sap only going up instead of down, and fast, they crouched in three branches and Leo hoped that sap like thing wouldn’t drip on him

“Ignore them” Gavin said irritably

“You can see them too?”

Gavin shook his head and gave him a look, talking about them wasn’t ignoring them

Leo looked down at his feet and the dry leaves, trying to ignore the anxious, creepy feeling he was getting, he wanted to run away, he wanted to cry, he noticed with alarm he was starting to hyperventilate; he wasn’t this much of a chicken on the regular

“For fucks sake!” Gavin growled “That’s not fucking ignoring them!”

Leo looked up at him still breathing way too fast, he wondered if he was going to black out again. If Gavin would leave him in the middle of the woods alone, and with those things there.

Gavin scoffed, and looked around as if searching for an answer “Shit! I’ll hold your fucking hand if that makes you stop this bullshit”

“What?” Leo breathed

“Here” Gavin said, sounding exasperated but taking his hand “They have to go through me to get to you, just pretend they aren’t there”

“O- okay” Leo said, he did feel better now that Gavin was holding his hand, safer, he focused on Gavin’s back and tried to control his breathing, ignoring the weird viscous blobs of shadow he could still see in the corner of his eyes.

Leo expected to get to a clearing or something, but they were still walking through the trees when the lights started to shine through them, pretty orbs of light the size of a ping pong ball, floating about a bit like bugs.

“What are they?” Leo asked, looking around, his curiosity pushing away his fear

“Dunno, I’d never come this close”

“Why not?”

“What’s the point?”

“Look at them! They are so freaking cool! Doesn’t it make you feel happy just to see them?”

Gavin looked up, the different colors reflected on his face

“Guess it’s not too bad” Gavin shrugged

“Not too bad?” Leo asked “This is like, sick supernatural shit” Leo tried to touch one of the orbs, it felt weird, squishy in an unpleasant electric way, like water carrying a low electric current, that didn’t hurt you but felt very unpleasant to touch, Leo took his hand away startled by it

Gavin huffed as if he were holding on to a laugh,

“You always go around touching what you shouldn’t?” Gavin said with a smirk

“Maybe” Leo replied shamelessly

Gavin scoffed again. Is he annoyed, Leo thought, or amused? Annoyed or amused? Annoyed or–

“Watch it” Gavin said, grabbing him by the collar of his jumper, and pulling him a few steps back. Some of the thin weird shadows were coming closer, Leo saw one reach for one of the lights with his too-long, too-thin arm, fast like a frog’s tongue, it dragged the little blue light into the oily shadows, and right afterwards Leo could hear some crunching sounds that made him feel sick, like little bird’s bones being cracked and crushed

“What the fuck are those?”

“I don’t know, just ignore them and don’t try to fucking touch them” Gavin said, starting to walk back where they had come from

Leo followed him grabbing on to Gavin’s hand again without waiting for an invitation, guessing that was a given, especially with the crunching and the “Don’t Touch” and stuff. It occurred to him then that maybe he was dreaming, maybe he was still passed out, or like ODing and shit, but if that was so Leo didn’t really mind, this was a very nice dream so far, sure fucking weird, kinda creepy, but overall nice, the type were you meet someone you feel like you’ve known forever, someone you just feel happy and comfortable with and then you wake up and are heartbroken for a minute when you realize they don’t exist, and go about feeling stupidly lonely for the rest of the day. He squeezed Gavin’s hand, as he forced himself not to look back at those things, he seemed real enough.

“Hey!” Leo said when they came to the house again “Maybe we could go somewhere else sometime? Like in the city and things”

Gavin turned to look at him darkly, he was angry

“I mean, if you want” Leo said, feeling suddenly self-conscious

Gavin let go of his hand and went into the house, when Leo stepped in he could hear voices, which he immediately recognized as those of his friends, clearly coming from the basement.

“So, I guess” Leo hesitated “I’ll get out of your hair now; that was really neat though” he said awkwardly before going down the steps “Hey, guys!” Leo called out animatedly, trying to ignore the sorry feeling he had at having annoyed Gavin somehow “You won’t believe what I saw, it was crazy!”

“Did you hear that?” Vic said, “Like someone coming down the stairs”

“Stop being paranoid, and help” Rod spat

Leo walked up to his friends, and there on the floor was his body, although he recognized himself more by his clothes than anything else, he was lying on the floor, one of his eyes a bloody mess, the bullet had gone right through it into his brain. He turned to look at the stairs. Gavin was sitting there with that dark look still on his face, which now Leo recognized for an assholish way of being angry about the situation but not at him, Gavin shrugged, there wasn’t anything he could do.

“We can’t leave him here, it was an accident, we can explain that!” Vic was saying “what if his dad asks about him?”

“Please, don’t be ridiculous” Drew replied “Only real concerns while we bury the fucking body”

“I’m not going to fucking jail precisely because it was an accident” Rod said “nobody is going to look for him, plus he’ll have company”

He lifted a lose floorboard, a skeleton was already there completely anonymous except for the green V-neck, the leather jacket, his hands tied behind his back, a hole in his skull.

“How did you know he was in there?” Vic said in a low tone, Leo felt sorry for him

“My brother told me” Rod said dangerously “they never found him, or who did it. If you two shut up, they’ll never find Leo either”

“Shit, this is fucked up, man” Vic said, as the three of them dumped Leo’s body in the hole with the other murder victim. Placing the floorboards over them, dragging the old furniture that had been over the first grave just as they found it; there was a dead cat in one corner of the basement, already decomposing. Drew started to kick the sorry dead thing so it lay near the site of the grave.

“There, if anyone smells anything they’ll think it’s the cat” Drew said, giving it a last kick. Rod threw up

“Now, now you fucking throw up” Drew said

“The fucking cat has maggots in it” Rod argued

“Can we get the fuck out of here?” Vic said, “I keep hearing shit”

They ran out of the house, and were already joking about whatever when they were only a few feet away.

“Great friends those” Gavin said drily, still sitting on the steps

Leo walked up to him and put his arms around his neck

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin said, trying to lean back away from him

“I’m giving you a hug” Leo replied

“Whatever the fuck for?”

“I mean, I’m so sorry they never found you, and that you died and everything” Leo said softly “Like I didn’t even notice, it didn’t hurt or anything, but you should have been like really scared and things”

“You just died, dumbass” Gavin said, pushing him away gently “Worry about yourself”

“I mean, is this what being dead is like?” Leo asked, sitting next to him on the basement steps “or are you still here because you were never found or–“

“I don’t fucking know, first I thought I was in hell, then I thought maybe this was it for everyone. Now I think is something about that stupid circle or whatever, I have never seen anyone else”

“Damn” Leo said,

“Yup” Gavin said drily

“No wonder you are so cranky” Leo joked because that was his nature

Gavin glared at him, Leo ignored that

“So, like, wanna go exploring?” Leo said bumping against Gavin’s shoulder “wanna go find some kids with a ouija board to mess with?”

“Are you going to be as chickenshit as you were back there?” Gavin said “Because that was fucking embarrassing”

“Uhm, Yeah” Leo said “Some of this shit is really freaky”

Gavin actually laughed, it was a gruff, low sound, almost like a bark, but Leo thought it was rather nice, he wouldn’t mind staying here, 20, 50, or 100 years if he could hear that sound often

“We going?” Leo insisted

“Sure, why not” 

* * *

Notes: Also on the [blue hell ](https://getoutofthewater.tumblr.com/post/187599161811/dbhrarepairs-monday-day-1-laughter) =w= Now with [art by hehearse](https://hehearse.tumblr.com/post/187847148168/a-commission-for-getoutofthewater-based-on-this) OwO


End file.
